1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to roof constructions, and more particularly to a composite roof structure and a corresponding method for fabricating the composite roof structure, using a non-cellular adhesive material for securing the roof insulation to the roof substrate and an upper, flexible roof membrane comprising a sheet of flexible rubber-like material preferably with fleece-like matting secured to the underside thereof or membrane with an underside prepared for adhesive attachment, to a roof substrate or roof insulation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different roofing systems have been proposed in the past, ranging from simple asphalt/gravel roofs to more sophisticated structures making use of synthetic resin materials. It has also been known in the past to construct roofs using foamed, cellular adhesive materials, such as foamed, cellular polyurethane adhesives. However, they present a number of problems. First, the foamed, cellular synthetic resin adhesive materials tend to rise and forms bulges under the roof insulation or at roof membrane seam areas, thus making difficult and laborious to control evenness of the finished roof. They provide little resistance to low temperatures and become friable when are applied at temperature below 40° F. Furthermore, the foamed, cellular synthetic resin adhesive materials have relatively low tensile strength, thus provide very low puncture resistance to the finished Roof. The foamed, cellular adhesives have limited shelf life.
It has also been known in the past to construct roofs using synthetic rubber membranes formed from EPDM rubber. In such constructions, an adhesive substance is first applied to a substrate and allowed to partially dry. This drying causes volatile gases which are mostly pollutants, to escape into the atmosphere. Even at best, These roof membranes tend to be poorly attached and many times suffer from damage in usually encountered moderate winds.